pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Um Um......Hi,I am new here to this wiki.I wanted to ask u are thier any talk boxes on this wiki. Hi again,um....can you teach me how to make userboxes I must be the luckiest man alive! Last night, my party got Pokerus AND I caught a SHINY SWELLOW! RTA fan (talk) 12:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It just shows that sometimes, you can get 2 great things at the same time, cos I'm sure the Pokerus came from that Shiny, cos they caught pokerus as soon as I put it in the party... RTA fan (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandal There has been who posted a spam page for the Totodile generation 2 moveset, but it has no moves and only contain the words, "massive nutsacks" Block the anon. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 14:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Vandals suck Re: User rights I removed my rights (DangerousDangerously) since I was going back to my old account (Jäzzi), since I kind of started to hate the DangerousDangerously username. I transferred the rights from DangerousDangerously to Jäzzi since I was going to stop using the other account and use this one. Sorry for any confusion! – Jazzi talk 18:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Another vandal has appeared!! Question I have one question about Pokémon Diamond Game. How I can hatch one egg? Because I have 4, and now my Fluatzel and Loppuny have one, too. This means, my eggs are 5, but I don't know where and how I can hatch them. I know how to catch Groudon with a timer ball Catch a Duskull at least at level 26 with Levitate. Face Groudon with your line up and make him use all 5 Fire blast. Send out Duskull and all Groudon has left is Earthquake, Bulk Up and Slash. Then weaken it and use Timer Balls. (Only works in Ruby) RTA fan (talk) 10:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Professor Jade, User: Aquafancheez post XXX Pokémon Fanart images. I think, Image Policy must do anything, because little kids are there, too. This type images - http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Restore?file=Ef14aca17aead6b1728c75cada46597d.png This is really bad for wiki's reputation. Re: Candidates for Deletion All right, can you do what I asked Sabrina? Energy X ∞ 18:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I think there are some more templates that need to be edited for some reason, but cannot think of any other. I will search for them later. Energy X ∞ 19:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Pokebox Template If you are able to, on the page with the source for the Template for Pokebox the line right above GENERATION AND REGION CATEGORIZATION the line with the fairy type information needs to be moved up so it is on the same line as the steel type information because how it is now makes every Pokemon have the Fairy type catagory. Saphira1001 32px File:Jinora-chao1.gif 22:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) MOre Nasty vandals are entering the wiki http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.120.247.19 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.245.144.76 Ban these users. they have vandalized the BW132 and Celadon Game corner pages. Moving the File from Trevor's image Can you might possibly please help me to move Trevor's image that I accidently uploaded in the wiki in this image as File:Tierno Artwork.png and its suppose to be File:Trevor Artwork.png, I accidently marked Trevor's name as for Tierno's name before I uploaded and I realized from looking up on pokebeach.com for the info that its said Tieruno's, not Toroba's. 04:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind about the request about the image, I just uploaded a better quality from the official website that they just announced today. 18:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Request I'd really appreciate if you would vote on this request. - - 11:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Started Pokemon Blue yesterday, already completed it... I defeated Elite 4 and Gary 2nd time round. RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Work Hey, can you ban the users I posted on Jäzzi's TP? - - 18:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Images The news is that we have reached 30 000 images! Huzzah! - - 14:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm being cross wiki stalked y CalvinTheGreat11! Could you ban him? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 13:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC)User:Uhohspaghhetiohs Template Searched a bit, and this template requires Fairy type to be inserted. - - 15:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, it exists, I just gave you a bad link, i wrote "Tempalte" instead of "Template". - - 19:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you know... Okay, it is time to protect Did You Know templates. If seen in the histories, one can see that the content has been repeatedly removed, some of which contains good trivia. Even if the anons cannot edit, registered users can (and some of them will vandalise). - - 22:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, Allow me to get right to the point, Im one of the admins on the the wiki-answers, and we are in need of assistance. We have become overwhelmed at the number of questions, that some category's have been allowed to build up and remain unanswered, many of those category's has are related to Pokemon. We need help answering, and we figured that this wiki would beable to provide assistance. Im provideing you, and the other admins here a link to this category, and we hope to hear from one (or all) of you soon http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 18:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, its a strait forward task, answer questions. Any help we can get will be appreciated, i have yet to hear from the other two admins here, but im sure they are busy, and they are not forced to help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Poll User of Month Can i be there for the next month, i promise i will work hard for this wiki.The Fire 13:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,I will try out my best.The Fire 13:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Route 130 Rainbow a stub article is considered when it is less or more than 300 bytes but Hoenn Route 130 has over 300 bytes. The Fire 17:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok The Fire 17:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I've got a Bulbapedia account! RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rename images Can you rename these following images: *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-49e7CMAIvA_.png_large.png -> Spritzee.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-461tCIAA5-Bi.png_large.png -> Malamar.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-4LMiCIAEeuaY.png_large.png -> Inkay.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5p_4CcAAJJCp.png_large.png -> Pangoro.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5IB0CEAQd56x.png_large.png -> Swirlix.png Thanks. :They've been renamed and the links have been fixed. – Jazzi (talk) 17:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ability Count All of the ability pages have a chart of all the pokémon that have that ability. At the heading of these charts, there is a color that associates with the majority type of pokémon that have that ability. Considering you're an administrator I thought I'd ask you a question on a dilemma I've been having. Should I consider pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World when I count the pokémon that have the ability in total? Because I was thinking that pokémon that naturally have the ability would count for 1, and pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World count for .5. What do you think? So I should go on with the 1 - Natural .5 - Dream World. : Venom187 (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hi. I've noticed that all of the Kalos Pokemon have the categories Generation V Pokemon '''and '''Unova Pokemon '''on thier pages? Is their any way to fix it so that they say '''Generation VI Pokemon '''and '''Kalos Pokemon? I have visited all the new Kalos PKMN pages, and tried to remove them, but there is only one category I can remove! Is there away to fix this? If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to all of the Kalos PKMN and look at the categories. Thanks!--PanchamHelioptile (talk) 16:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Matters to talk to you about. I just saw you're message, and I would like to explain better. Not in talk page but on chat. A ''different ''chat because I don't want anyone speculating. Can we do it on ''this ''chat? Also don't tell anyone since I don't want them coming to this chat. Atelda1001 (Talk) :Mhm Rainbow Shifter 18:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you are ready to step down from admin on the hunger games wiki, Jade. Otherwise, I will have to get nasty. I Broke The Pot (talk) :Jade, I need to contact you. Drop me a message when you're ready. I Broke The Pot (talk) Request. Excuse me, professor. Do you think it would be possible to join me in chat sometime? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) I would hate to interrupt your basketball practice, so feel free to arrange a time for the meeting that suits you best, Jade. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Come on, professor Jade. Time is running out. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Jade, how are you doing today? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Tabber One Rail Error Hey there, I noticed that on the first tabber page there's an error causing the right rail to be pushed all the way down. I don't know if it bothers you guys, but if so I have a simple fix. You just have to add the following code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiaGrid .grid-2 { width: 328px; } Kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :No problem :) :Kind regards, :T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Jade, it seems that Iluvgale has decided to ban me again for no reason. Can you unblock me? Thanks. Gutless (talk) :You said you forgave my past mistakes. Were you lying to me, Jade? I will be pissed if you were. Gutless (talk) :Get in chat, now. Gutless (talk) :I see you've been active in the hunger games wiki, Jade. Still, no message to me. We need to talk now. Gutless (talk) Other Way Around? Hi. This may be speculation on my part but the rules say we can't copy info from Bulbapedia right? But what if they copied stuff from us? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/BW136 It's the plot of the episode. They copied it from me. Can you fix it? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC)